University of Freedom Wings
by Suki4ever
Summary: This is a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Ranma. Yusuke and Ranma are sick of the way their life is leading. So opportunity decides to fly in.
1. In the Mind of a Punk

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma ½ and its characters. In fact, I would go insane if I own them or even being a character in both series. Too much chaos for my blood! Plus that's unbelievable, because I live for chaos!

University of Freedom Wings

In the Mind of a Punk

By: Suki4ever

Tokyo, Japan

Morning, 6:45

I woke up by the sunlight blazing behind my eyelids. I growl and turn on my side. I did not want to get up today. That's when something in the back my head, scream at me to get my lazy ass out off bed. After a few minutes of trying to ignore it, I got up and walk slowly to the bathroom. That is which across from my bedroom.

Now in the tiny place I called a bathroom, I turn on the water of the shower then strip. Now under the fresh warm water, washing away my state of sleepiness. Sane to think, my mind wonder. It wonders on what have become of my life. What type of future it will lead me. Or that my life is just a piece of crap. I kiss my teeth at my thoughts and push all my focus back on cleaning myself. How I hate my life. I grin. Its all will so soon change.

Minutes later in my room, I begin to dress in my school uniform. Green a color that goes against the color code. Like I care. I consider myself a daredevil. Plus those teachers and the principle can't do shit. I am one of the school's hard working prize students. Yeah you heard me. I am a hard working prize student. I bet you are wondering, how I the Great Yusuke Urameshi; number one bad ass punk became an honor student.

Well, for the first time in my life I have a goal and for me to achieve it, I have to scale academic ladder. The delinquent known as Urasmeshi has been replace by me the smart ass Yusuke. I laugh to myself as I finish dress then grab my school bag and headed out for the kitchen.

There I look at the clock to see I still have time to spare for breakfast. I place my bag in a seat at the table then walk over to the refrigerator for the ingredients for an omelet. I prepare the mixture; fry it into a pan then serve. Voila breakfast, now its time to make it disappear.

Done with a full stomach, I wash the kitchen utensils that I used. I stretch, grab my bag and walk out into the Living Room. No empty liquor bottles covering floor. That's means my poor excess of a mother is still out partying and hoeing around with strangers. I roll my eyes, like I give a shit. Soon it will not matter.

Finally at the front door of our apartment, I open it and step out. I heave a sigh as I lock the door. I hope she is too drunk to open the door when she gets back. I laugh at that as I exit out the building. Only to took a step back when the sunlight hit me straight in the face. Stupid sun. I cover my eyes with my right hand while I look for my sunglasses in my bag. Found them then put them over my eyes. I begin my track to school grounds.

On my way, I start to think back when I decide to change my life. How I had so much malice back then that it can eradicate the area around. Not a bad idea, I can get rid of some stress like that. But add more problems in the process.

My life is still the same from before except for me taking an interest in my studies. I think I should spell out what is my goal. It's quite simple really. My one big goal is to graduate and get my ass out of this town. That's right; I can't stand this place anymore. My life is hell on earth. Plus I am not bullshiting. Its sucks!

That's why I am glad of the few weeks of school left; I will graduate from high school and gone from here. No more of my pacifier breathe of a boss giving me missions like the drop of a hat. No more of my girlfriend; soon to be ex, smacking me about. No more of my best friend/rival getting on my nerves. No more of shorty, sneak attacking me every chance he gets. No more of a pretty boy red head, who thinks he is so superior to everyone around him. No more perky, drug related grim reaper, dragging me to missions. And thank god, no more of my mom; who is a drunk and whore. Plus others I don't want to get into.

Oh, that day will be the most enjoyable day of my life. I bet you are thinking now that I am crazy and I will not pull through with it. For they always find me. That's where you will be proving wrong. See I thought this through till I got my lucky break. Oh, you don't know what my lucky break is; well I guess I can tell you. It's not like you are going to tell the others. But just in case you are leaning in that direction, you will meet the old delinquent Yusuke Urameshi face to face. I don't like my plans being screw by some loudmouth prick. That includes you.

Well, back to my lucky break. There's a story behind this, so I suggests you sit. Its going to be a while...

Flashback

Nine months ago

I was on the verge of killing everyone that was around me. I wanted to slowly embody them, so I can hear them scream for mercy of their pain. Then I kill them. I glare at everyone, including that spoil brat. He thinks he has more respect now, since he's in his teen form. Sorry to burst your bubble, once a brat always a brat. Little conceited bastard!

Bang! My eye sight turns from clear to black with stars dancing across the void. To top it off, I can feel a sharp pain twisting into my brain. Jeez, is that a lump forming at the top of my head. Oh, my head.

"Oh, my head." I said as I hold my hand to my wounded head.

"Serve you right for not paying attention. Honestly, still can't believe you are still in the reign of the living." Said Botan, putting back her oar in that dimension that no one knows how she does it.

I glare at her darkly as my vision return back to normal. Second thought forgets about the kid, I have my sights on a Peking Botan on a stick. I wonder how she screams when the flames burn her flesh alive. I grin at that image.

Smack! I can feel body moving forward by the force of the impact. I catch myself, before my face meets Mr. Table. Holding my head for the second time now, I glare at the enforcer. Keiko just glares back at me with the same intensity.

I clear my throat and ask. "What must I ask did I do this time, Keiko?"

Her face turn red at my question then shouted. "Don't act dumb with me! You pervert!"

I look at her in shock. What the hell! Ever since he went in a relationship with Keiko and promise to marry her when they get older, she has been acting strange. More like she became more violent and has a jealous streak a mile long. Here a scene to prove my point, just before coming here. Keiko asks me, if she can come along. I told her no, it could be dangerous. You know what she did next. She smacks me into submission. I never had been defeat by girl in my life. I feel so wrong.

What happen to the girl, I fell in love with. She became this crazy monster. Another thing that I must state, the others are not acting like their usual self. They becoming like some group of snotty rich kids that did not get their ten thousand allowances that week. Spoil evil little necrophiliacs. Oh! Where that word came from? Oh, well I know it's a mess up word, need to look it up later.

I sigh. Back to the issue with my overly jealous girlfriend. Holding back a sneer, I open my lips. "What are you talking about?" Like I don't know already. Jeez, I don't like Botan.

Keiko puff out her cheeks in rage. Kami, I hope she doesn't explode. Hey that's not a bad idea. No more slaps. I am so wrong, it's scary. Laughs!

"Yusuke, you jerk! I know you like Botan. I see you looking her with lust in your eyes!"

Okay, who would mix up hatred for lust? I know she was off her rocker but this is ridicules. For a girl who graduates with honors, she has a crazy view of things.

"What I don't like Botan! What give-?"

"Urameshi, you have no honor!"

My head backslash to glaze at the asshole with orange hair and ugly face.

"Mind your own business, you repulsive freak."

"Not my fault you want both in the sheets."

"What the hell-!"

"You know its okay to admitted, that you have some attraction for Botan. It's nice to let out the truth." Said Kurama in quiet voice.

I turn my focus to the red hair across from me. Oh, hell! Now him adding his two cent in this. Is everyone against me today? What have I done to disserve this? Is this attack Yusuke day!

I was about to say something when Hiei open his mouth. "Why should you waste your energy on this half breed, if he want to screw other women then it's his problem."

I literately see red after that statement. My blood was broiling in my system, anyone who sees me, will see heated flesh and pumping veins. What made it worse was what that blue hair witch said next.

"Yusuke, how could you do this to Keiko? I know you want me, but that's no excess to hurt Keiko."

Alright, I have enough of this shit. I did an about-face and glare angrily at Botan. "Look here, I don't like you that way. For me, I don't want to be a necrophiliac."

I stop myself at what I said then blink. "Oh that what its means. Yup, I don't screw dead people."

Botan's face turns black with rage, while summoning her oar of doom. "Why you..."

"Botan, cease yourself. We are not here for personal activities. We are for business." Said Koenma.

Koenma brought his attention to me, in an emotionless stare. "You keep your own personal problems at the door."

I just kiss my teeth then cross my arms in front of me. Keeping my inner anger down below the broiling point. Believe me when I say this, it was not easy. In my mind, the image of the whole room became a flame, with everyone nailed to steel crosses. Their screams of pain ringing through out the room. Their flesh slowly melting by the heat of the licking flames. While I in the middle, looking like the devil himself with massive bat like wings, two black horns at my head, red skin, glowing yellow eyes, black clothes with chains and belts attach everywhere around my body; and don't forget the wick looking black metal picket fork in my hands that I am using to torment my lovely unwilling victims. I begin to laugh evilly at the sounds they made, it sound like a choir to me ears.

I let out a breath. Too bad it's afar away dream. Well it did cool me down some what. I think I can survive a couple a more minutes in their company. I stare back at Koenma. If blinky boy over there, would quickly get on with 'business' that is.

Koenma ignore my stare; bringing his self to the rest of the group. "Okay, back to business. I have a report stating the activities of a group of class d demons, targeting junior high students. In what the spies observe in some experiment spiting the human DNA with a demon's. Their propose, creating an army of no free will foot soldiers at their beck and call. Who need to pay demons to be on your team when you got humans turn demon slaves at your feet? Your mission is to bring this organization down."

Getting the load down and location, I got up and headed for the door. Koenma stop me, "Yusuke, where are you going?"

I speak with out turning around, going through the door. "That's a stupid question. What you think. I am going out to do the mission."

With that I was out.

ooo

It seems that life really hates me. It wants to torment me until I am nothing. Make me feel like abolition to this black and white world. Sometimes I would wish I was someone else. So I can leave away the stress. Better yet, I wonder why I even came back in the first place. It was more peaceful when I was dead. No stress.

The reason I came back, I thought people needed me. I thought I was wanted. Ha! What a big joke that was. It was like a hit of ice cold water on your face after a bittersweet daydream. A fool's illusion. I was that fool, to think that people would change if I came back.

Fate was one cruel bitch. She has it in for me. Today was no different. An hour and ten minutes later, me, Kazuma, Kurama and Hiei; were at the old warehouse that the so called organization of demons holds their experiments. Every thing was routine as usual, I was pair up with the numb skull and Kurama and Hiei was the other pair. Since me and Kazuma are not the 'sneak in' type of guys; we were the diversion for the silent pair.

Every thing seems to be going right as plan. No slip ups. Kurama and Hiei getting their jobs down in the interior and us were doing damage on the outside. It was easy. Too easy. That's why being too cocky is a bad thing. While Kazuma was dealing with a demon, I saw about five demons sneaking around the side of the warehouse. Me being me. I want after them. Big mistake. It was an ambush.

When I turn the corner, I was jump from every angle. You know how this went down. I right hock one coming from my left then knee one in the stomach at my front. After that I back flip to the right, giving cannon kick when one of them tries to stop me. I stop in a crouch position then swift kick another from behind. The fifth wheel look at his fallen companions on the ground then ran the opposition direction from me.

I frown at this; you start a fight and don't finish it. That's what I called a coward. With that I went after him, only to be knock out from behind. My whole world went black...

ooo

I woke up to find myself chain to a wall in heavy chains at my wrists and ankles. I grimace at the throbbing pain in my head. Damn, where this headache came from. I look around my surroundings. Better yet, where the hell am I?

The place that I am being held up was dark. Just one word dark. What you're expecting a gray brimstone prison cell. I wish then I would know where the hell I am. A thought came to my head. Wait a minute, wasn't we at the warehouse to check out some illegal activity.

I scowl at this. I just have to get too cocky and get hit over the head when I least expect it. Now I am here being held prisoner. I bet those jerks I called friends are laughing at me at this instead. How I hate my existence.

That's when my capturers made an appearance. It was three of them. How I know. The door they enter from is blaze with light. The one in the front middle, who I think is the big cheese of this group. His description: Medium built, dark green hair, blue eyes and a small scar under his left eye. The other two are pretty ordinary except them being ugly short demons. Oh boy, they all are wearing white lab coats. Should I be scare by this? Nope! What a damn funny sight.

"So you are the great pain in the ass Yusuke Urasmeshi, that Spirit Detective lap dog to that bastard Koenma." Said the leader.

In this little predicament, I would have done the old classic Yusuke rant. I hold back, because you have to give the demon some credit. He hates that dipper rash I called a boss too. But I draw the line of being called that bastard's lap dog. So I open my big mouth.

"You can say that, but I resent that lap dog remark." I reply to him.

I swear under my breath. I know. I just confirm my identity to this low life. What you expect, this is Yusuke Urasmeshi aka big mouth. Hey, can't believe I am disin' my own self out. This definitely not my day.

The leader laughs then. I look up at him and sneer. "What's so damn funny?"

I know, dumb question. Well, I am piss off. No one laughs at me without getting a fist in the face and I mean no one.

The leader stops laughing and regard me with a smile. "Well, Mr. Urasmeshi. You are a lively one. Let's get down to business. I know you are tired of the life you lead. I have a solution for you."

What the Hell!

"Hold the fuck up! What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. You hate the way you live. You want escape from it all. I have the answer."

Wait one bloody second, this damn demon is full out crazy! What kind of game this guy is playing. He must think that I am that stupid. Damn demon!

"Okay, what kind of game you are trying to pull? You expect me to believe the trash you are telling me. Like I would start believing a demon any time soon."

"Ah, that what you say. But what about your two demonic friends, you listen to them. You forgot the fact that you are half demon. No difference."

Okay, he kind of has a point there. But it's not like I completely trust them. After all they are demons and they are starting to treat me like I am inferior to them. This guy wants some thing from me. That I am sure of.

"What do you really want from me?"

"Nothing, just want to help."

Oh, this bastard is lying through his teeth!

"Bullshit! You just want me for something illegal. I want no part of it."

"Illegal? So that's what your boss called this. For someone who hate his boss. You sure do trust him."

Damn! Again he has a point there. I don't trust the toddler. That leaves me with why I am still in his service. Why am I still doing this shit? I have no pledges to him no more. Oh Kami, my mind sting with these thoughts. What am I doing? What am I to think?

"I...I..."

"See, you are having doubts. How you know that Koenma is not using you. How you know he is in the right. Cause he give you back your body and you must follow him. And what about the Chapter Black tape. All that evil is his doing. That's proves to you that he is not who he is."

He's right. The reasons I work for the bastard, because he give me back my body. The Chapter Black tape has nothing to do with me. I don't care what humans done in the past. All I care is the present. And that is what stands with Koenma.

"..."

"You know what I am saying is not bullshit. Look what he did to you when your demon blood shows it's self. He right out left you."

He is right again. That bastard just left me to the side. Like I am expandable. Like I can be replace. All this shit, because my demonic blood shows it's self. That's Koenma true face.

"..."

"You see, everyone is against you. Let me help you. The life you have right now won't last forever. Like your girlfriend for instance. You will stay young, while she grows old and die. You will have no commitment to her then."

There go another stab to my person.

"What about your mother, look how she treated you. She promises to you that she will be a better mother to you, if you come back from the grave. Look what happen to that promise. Toss away like trash."

Now it going straight to my soul.

"What about that human friend of yours. Who claim to be your friend. But always kick you down when you are at your worse. Just like your girl friend, he will parish. He is on barrow time."

Is my life that bad?

"And we can't forget your so called two demonic friends. Look what they think of you. They think just because you are a half bleed, they think less of you. The reason they are there with you, because of their sentence from Koenma. They are not your friends."

All those things he has said is true. I have no one. Everyone is against me. I am alone.

"This life you live is pointless. So are you going to have me help you or not?" He said with impatience.

That snaps me out of my thoughts.

"...Just because all these things you said to me. You expect me to trust you. All I think of you right now is a stalker. You just prove to me that I can't trust anyone. That I am my own person. That the only person you can count on is yourself. That's all you are saying."

"Oh, Mr. Urasmeshi..."

"Don't 'Oh, Mr. Urasmeshi' me. You are not fooling anyone. I don't trust them and definitely don't trust you. So quit trying to brain washing me."

"You are making this hard. I am not brain washing you."

"Like hell! Cut the crap. I know you are lying about wanting to help me. All you want me for is the deployment of your research. If you really wanted to help me. Why the hell I am lock up and drug? You know how I know. I can smell it leaking from my pores. My nose can be very sensitive. You did not count on that fact. You think I can be fool. All I have to say is shut the fuck up!"

With that I brought my attention from him and begin try to ply the shacks from my arms. I heard him sigh as I got the left shack loose.

"You know, Mr. Urasmeshi. You are making this difficult, but if you are going to be like this then I have no choice."

Okay that made me looks in his direction, just in time to see the two imps rush at me. I try to sway away from them, but being in shacks is no day in the park. One jump on my chest, holding my face still. "What the..." While the other hop on my right shoulder with a syringe. "Oh, hell no!"

With common sense, I try to shake them off. Only be proving worthless. The damn parasites were stick to me like glue. You think that would stop me. I shake harder. Nothing until I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Yup, the little devils injection that damn syringe in my neck. Damn you Fate.

They get off me as my body went numb. Man, they give me a paralysis drug. My eyes blur, only to see shadowy figures.

"It's a shame really. I was hoping for you to be a willing patient for the test. A person of your statue would be powerful at free will. I really did want to help you. No lie, but now I must pick at your mind until you are a mindless zombie. You had a choice. This is the ending and beginning of your cold existence."

I feel as they detach the chains from the wall. Then they carry me out the room. The bright lights sting my eyes on contact. Down they carry me down the long corridor to my doom. If I don't think of something fast.

They carry me into a room a very big room. Hook up with machines, wires and more demons in lab coats. This sight is out of those weird horror movies. I am not scare just piss, that I can't kill these bastards. They bring me over this chair, you find in the dentist office. Lay me down, lace me down with belts. Pep me up.

Then that ass hole leans over me. "This may hurt; actually it will hurt a lot in the beginning. But in the end it will dissolve in a numb sensation. You will feel peace after the pain."

The peace I want right now is the sensation of my fist in your face. To see the pain in your face, knowing it hurt. A lot.

He leans away from me. "Start him now." He said to these demons on my other side near this weird looking machine.

They was about to hook up my brain to the machine when there was a huge explosion at the door. Two fast moving fighters speed into the room rocking the place, killing demons as they go. The two figures reveal their selves as Hiei and Kurama. Hiei using his sword to cut them down to size and Kurama using his rose whip to slash the machines apart.

The ass hole looks on in surprise and anger. Man how I love to laugh then, laugh in his damn face and kick his ass. When he finally got over his surprise, he turns to his remaining thugs. "What are you all standing around for? Go get them!" He said at them.

Well the idiots throw themselves Hiei and Kurama, only to their deaths. While this was going about, that bastard was up to something. Nothing big really, more like sneaking off to the back. What a coward!

He did not get far however, he was knock out by a piece of machinery. Tis, tis. What a coward. Well after all this mess, Hiei and Kurama freed the prisoners. That done, they turn to my sorry ass. Yes, I am still hook up the chair. With me being numb all over, I can't glare at them and cuss them out to free me.

"Should we free him?"

"Hm, leave him there."

With that they split, leaving me to wait out the damn drug!

ooo

One hour later, piss off like hell. I wanted death! Then the bastard Kuwabara came in my face and started laughing. You know what I did; beat the living crap out off him. Beat him down until he was black and blue; and unconscious. This did not take long. I also end up beating up his unconscious form too. What you expect, I am piss off.

With some stream out of my system, I stop the abuse. Meanwhile Koenma, Kurama and Hiei took over the scene. As I watch them, something caught my eye. A note flowing on the bends of the wind. I caught it before it passes me.

"Hm, what's this?"

I took a quick look at it. I got the words "University of Freedom Wings" before I folded it. Seeing it has nothing to do with the scene. I stuff it in my back pocket. I don't know why I did it. However when I got home, I sure was glad I did.

Later on, that day. I went straight to my room. Still I don't have to look around to know my useless mom was not home. In my room I started to undress when I notice the note sticking out of my pants, I took it out. Unfold it then took a really good look at it.

University Of Freedom Wings

Do you ever dream of being free? To escape the bonds of this world's dread. To soar beyond the clouds on wings.

Do you ever wish for escape? To be free from the chains of fate. To flow with the sea of dreams.

Then maybe you want release from this black and white picture of reality. This is what this message is stating.

If this is you then we are talking about you.

The world may be dull and bleak but there is a light at the end of the tunnel.

I know you have search all your life. You are tired of the injustice. The cruelly of it all.

Then we have solution for you.

Simple really.

Come to us.

I know way too simple.

But hey, after all the hardship you will be finally free.

All you have to do is the following:

A senior in high school

Have an A average

And last but least, demonic blood

This is a university of freedom wings.

We offer everything a school has except with a twist. This is not your average school. This is a school for demons and demi humans who can't adjust to this human world. Who had been cheated. Like we said from before this is for you.

When I saw this, I was about to toss it in the garbage. When a thought came to me. What if this shit isn't crap. What if this shit is really true. I know I am not into fantasy, but this can be my ticket out of here. Like the paper states freedom awaits me. That's when the part about having an A average struck me. Okay maybe it is a far away dream after all. Shit I hardly go to school. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Yusuke, make dinner! I am hungry!"

On second thought, maybe it's not too good to be true. With the shit in my life, I would try anything. I mean anything to get away from here and them!

ooo

So you get where this is heading? After that nine months of shaping me in to something else. The hardships and slitting headaches. So I can get into a university far away from my old life. Yes, that how it happen. However in the end I am getting what I always wanted. More than anything. Freedom.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Now concluding Yusuke's chapter. Next will be Ranma's. Yes they will be going to the same university. This won't be a Yu Yu Hakusho and Ranma ½ crossover, without those two meeting each other. Yes again it is a yoai story. It might be a Yusuke and Ranma relation thing. Well that's up to you. Yes for the last time, Ranma will be a half breed like Yusuke. The thing is should he be a half demon or a demi god. Well, what do you think? Review and tell me.)


	2. In the Mind of a Rebel

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma ½ and its characters. In fact, I would go insane if I own them or even being a character in both series. Too much chaos for my blood! Plus that's unbelievable, because I live for chaos!

University of Freedom Wings

In the Mind of a Rebel

By: Suki4ever

Tendo Dojo, Japan

Morning, 4:30

"Damn, textbook. Who left it on the floor?" I stop myself at the door. Okay, that was a dumb question. I softly kick it under the bed. Then I slowly open the door of the bedroom that I share with my 'father'. I took that time to stare at my fat ass father; who is still sleeping 'thank kami' with a dark glare. "One of these days old man, you will get yours."

I did not finish my thought, for time is running out. I quickly but silently close the door behind me. I have no time for one of his early morning so called exercises. So I hurry to the bathroom and fill up the furo with warm water. That done, I soap up myself and hop in. I let out a soft sigh of relief.

This is what I needed, from the chaos of yesterday. Man, I am surprise I am still alive for this long. I lay down farther into the water, having the warmth cover my whole body. I let out another sigh. For someone that has a water curse, I sure love warm water. I stretch at that. Maybe because of that curse, I can rarely felt hot water. Damn curse.

I dump myself one more time, before I got out. I dry myself then put on the uniform I snuck with me on the way out. Now completely dress, I headed out. I hurry along the stairs, in a quiet matter. For I don't want those fire breathing monsters waken from their slumber. Especially Akane and Nabiki. I almost miss a step on the stairs at that.

As you think about they are not my only problem. But they do contribute a lot to the shit that I called my life. I finch as I reach the bottom. How I hate my so called life. Well all I need is apple, because I don't want to be here before the house wake up and besides I can pick up something to eat on the way to school. I am so glad I got that job working at the shop in town. Free food and money. What more can I wish for.

When I reach the kitchen, I stop in my tracks in shock. "Kasumi! What are you doing here?"

She always comes down by six. I look at the clock. Yup, not even close to six. So what's with the early morning call? Kasumi just smile one of those sweet smiles I like.

"Don't be silly, Ranma. You think I let you leave here without lunch. That's unheard of."

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. Hehe, I forgot. "Sorry Kasumi, I forgot."

"That's okay. Here take this and hurry on."

I took the lunch, she offers. "Thank you, Kasumi. You are a life saver!"

"No problem." She said with her hands together and a sweet smile on her face.

I look back at the clock again. "Its best I leave. Later Kasumi."

"Good bye, Ranma."

After that I was out the door, with my school bag and lunch. For the last eight months, Kasumi and I work out a deal. The deal was to give me, my lunch at the early hours. When I told her the reason 'well half of it, that is' for my early morning escapes, she was more than happy to help.

"Ranma I would be delighted to help. I know how my family and your 'friends' can be a little 'rough'. I am also glad that you are taking full focus on your studies. I hope you become a great scholar."

Those were her words to the deal. Mine were half truths, but they were for a good cause. I really wanted to work hard at school. The cause is different from what I have told her. I feel bad for not being truthful with her. If I told her the whole truth, the others will be on me like a pack of wild animals. So I use white lies.

Now I find myself walking down the street, more like walking down on a fence. My thoughts wonder in my head. Of the ideas and plans I have. I put my arms behind my head and smile. For I know they which will carry me away from this fuck up existent. I look at my watch to see I have close to one hour and a half before school starts. So I decide to head out to my favorite spot…well my second favorite spot. Well beggars can't be choosers.

I was there within minutes, at the gates of the town national park. I stuff my hands into my pants pockets and enter. I walk on through until I reach my destination. A little place that I know I will not be disturbed. Really now, who will try to find me near a pond in secluded area. Everyone knows about how I dislike being wet. Well that is what I want people think.

It's funny how I use my mind now, when back in the days I would rather fight. I sigh. The times have change; actual more like me have change. I stop walking as I got close to the water edge. I bend my head down to look into the water's surface, seeing my reflection. My lips deepen into a frown at what I see. A person who don't give a fuck about anything. A person who can take on the weight of anything around him and lastly a person who seen content with his life. What a bunch of bullshit.

I kick a pebble into the water in anger. Disrupting the image. Why am I had to act happy in front of people? Why am I had to be the honorable one? Why am I the one everyone comes to, when something fuck up? Why am I the one, people fighting in their made up sense of honor?

I grin evilly, for I know the answer. Father… He doesn't deserve that title. He is no father. A bastard more like it. But I should not put all the blame on him, there are others that has cause this shit. They know their names. Cowards!

I was becoming angry by the minute; I stop to focus in myself. Taking in deep breaths. I will not have them get on my nerves. They don't deserve it, none of them. They can break their bones for all I care. Fewer problems to worry about.

I wrap my arms around my middle as I feel a chill through my body. My grin back on my face. They all will get theirs soon enough. All there is now is to gradate from high school. That when my plan can begin. I stop as I realize something. Huh? Shit! I forgot I had the reader's attention. Well by all the shit going around in my mind, you must have come to your own assumptions. Also some questions. Like, what have become of the great Ranma Soatome?

I tell you, he got fucking sick and tried of the way his life is going. If he wants control over it, he has to take measures. I mean some deep, secret measures. When the time comes, I'm out of here. Away from these jackasses. As if by sense, I look at my watch. Well time to be on my way. I kick another rock into the water at that.

On the way out, my mind wonder on the day it all happen. The day I slip up only to be granted a chance at freedom. I thought I was going to hell, but then I meet him and the true. A truth that I was glad was true, 'because now I have no plagues to anyone. I am my own person and a little piece of paper also gave me an act on it. Oh, I you wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well since I'm in a good mood, I tell you but with a warning. I hope you believe in the higher power, for if you cross me…let just say your soul won't be reaching the underworld.

Well, time to tell you about that day of my death and rebirth. If I was you I get some snacks and a soda, it's going to be a long story. Its starts as this…

Flashback ten months ago

I stare down in hatred at the knock out wet panda in front of me. 'That mother fucking ass hole!' I kick him in the stomach in hatred again. The panda grunt in his unconscious state. I begin to literary saw red. I do not mean blood. Well there is some blood leaking out from the panda's nose and mouth but that don't count. For the first time in my life, I wanted him dead. I mean lying in his fucking grave dead.

I can feel my ki start to gather from within me. All I can think about is death. That dirty old man's death. I was starting to get to my breaking point. I try to keep it seal; shoot I thought my resistance has gotten stronger over the years. That shit went straight to hell, with all the fuck heads keep getting at my nerves. Oh, I was good at not letting it show. But right now, it was out in the open.

This unknown force that I have not notice until phoenix god incident. It's an inhuman force that I have never encounter in my whole life. It what help me to win against the screw up bird freak. Now here it is again, wanting to be free once more and it want to murder this bastard!

I bend down and grab the short hairs of the fur ball's head. Lifting it up so it was level with my rise up fist, where my ki was gathering to. When I felt that my fist was fully charge, I let it fly. Watching as my fist inch to inch, closer to the furry face. I stop myself at the last second, my fist one inch from the fool's face. I grind my teeth together as one word, keep echoing in my head. Honor.

"Damn fucking shit head!" I shout as I throw the ass into the pond. I stomp of in pure frustration. Lucky bastard, if he did not drill that nonsense about honor, he would be dead by my hands!

I stop walking and turn around in a rush. "I hope you fucking drown!" With that I went back to the direction of the house.

All I want is to take a hot bath. So I can be refresh and back as my self. For this girl form is getting on my nerves. As I was I a few feet to the door, my senses pick up fore longing. I semi turn around in time to be knocked down by no other…

Sigh…Shampoo.

Now I know my day has gone straight to hell! I rest my right elbow to the ground and place my head on it with a murder look on my face. Straight to hell!

While this was going on in my head, Shampoo was making her self damn comfortable on my back. Wrapping her arms around my body, rubbing her check into my back. Sighing content, taking a deep into my shirt. My right eye twitch in annoyance. Did that bitch just sniff me!

Now I know my temper has return at full force again. Now its target is this Chinese whore on my back. I semi turn around to give her the tongue lasting of her life and maybe kill her if I don't keep my anger in check. As I do this her hands accidentally touch my breast. I stop my movement as a blush appears on my face.

'Curse the female body for being so damn sensitive!'

While was trying to overcome my situation, I heard someone grasp in front of me. I turn around quick in time to see Akane boiling over the edge. I groan in the inside. Oh, fucking hell! This day has gone fucking worse! Oh my god, just kill me!

ooo

Thirty minutes I find myself back at the dojo, mad as hell. It would have taking me quicker to get here if not I have to knock Shampoo unconscious. Really now, you know it was coming. The bitch can't take a hint. After all it was all her fault that Akane knock us both into orbit. If Akane did not see Shampoo all caress my back and 'chest', this would not have happen. Sigh.

I tell you if that bitch Akane loves me then why the hell she doesn't trust me. Well that's easy, she's a lying slut! If she really love me like she said, then why the fucking she smack me and Shampoo into orbit with that fucking mallet, where god's know where she keep that thing! Plus who would have thought I have loved her in return. That was a waste of my time, found out the bitch still doesn't trust me. Damn her!

I stop myself at the front door as I feel a small wet tear slide down my cheek. This anger me even more while shock me at the same time. I never shade a tear in my life even when my bastard of a father tortures me into becoming the best fighter out there. I lean my head against the door as I breathe in some air to calm down the feelings bottle up in me. I have not cry then and I will not cry now!

I loved her that was true. But she tore out my heart as if it was nothing. I can never respect her for that. I love her! Look what it gives me! She was my first love. Kami, she was my first. I step away from the door and blink away unwanted tears from my eyes.

I will give her the satisfaction of seeing me like this. Her ass will not will this battle. I Ranma Saotome will not be defeated by an uncute tomboy. With renewal vigor, I open the door of the house and walk in.

One step in the place, my body resumes the everyday routine. I bid Kasumi a good morning as walk up the stairs to the bathroom. Kasumi just smile, saying good morning to me too. Watching me until I disappear from view.

Now that is someone, I respect more then any other person. She is too sweet to cause you pain. She is too gentle, period. Yeah, like an angel sent from heaven to purity the wicked. Jeez, if that was true then she failed. The evil bastards here are still evil bastards. I shake my head as I enter the bathroom. I close the door and begin to strip off my dirty and wet clothes. The only thing on my mind now is the bathe. I really need one. Not even a couple of inches from the tub, I hear the sounds of clicks from the direction of the closet. I turn around just in time to see Nabiki finishing of her roll of film. All I did was glare.

Nabiki just step away from the closet with a satisfaction look on her face. I did not remove my glare. Nabiki just return it back to me.

"Don't look at me that way. You and your father are freeloaders here. I have to find a way to pay for your stay. What better way to take pictures of your female form in the nude. There are guys out there who will pay a lot of money for these. Especially Kuno."

By saying that jerk's name was enough to have my blood boil. 'Why that bitch!' In the past it would not bother me as much, but now it down right aggravating. A person like me can never get any peace. When you thought, it can never get any worse. You are proving wrong. It's best if I don't except this day to be any better. Look at situation I am in now and with what happen earlier. The start of pure chaos. All I did now was point my finger the door in irritation.

"Leave. Now." I said between close teeth.

Nabiki just shrug her shoulders, in 'I don't care manner'. "Find by me, I got what I needed. Well until they are all sold out."

Without with the air of confidence and authority, she walk out. I slam the door behind her, also locking it. I know, I know. It won't make any difference, but it is a start. Well back to my process of getting that bathe. For I know I will need it later, in the mood I am in. That means a long soak if possible.

ooo

Now I was sit at the table for a round of Kasumi's delicious cooking. As I waited, I look up to Akane coming down the stairs, she glare at me when she reaches the bottom. I roll my eyes and look the other way. Confuse bitch.

I heard her angrily take out the chair across from me and sat down in a loud huff. I silently kiss my teeth, Oh hell no! I'm not going to fall for that again. I will not fall for her insult game. 'Cause every time I do, I always end up screw.

So I ignore her. That did not stop her from glaring me. Sigh. She not is going to make it easy for me today, that for sure. Why can not kami just kill me and get it over with. I have a deep gut feeling that today is going to be hell on earth.

That when the bitch's older sister made an appearance. The look of pure happiness and greed showing on her face as she takes a seat next to her sister. She then starts a conversation with her sister, eyeing me with a wicked smile once in while. I narrow my eyes at them. They are up to something, evil bitches.

The man of the house or should say big cry baby on creak, shows up from the living room. Then he enters, it look like he's looking for someone. More like my father, I bet. I grin to myself. That's a plus, bastard possible still unconscious. Or better yet, he's dead at the bottom of pond. That would make my day.

It looks like the crybaby give up on his search, because he is sitting at the head of the table. In time for Kasumi to bring in breakfast, I got up and help her with her load. She let out a thank you as I seat down the plates to the table. Akane angrily growls at this, throwing dragger stares in my direction.

Oh, wow and she calls me immature. After I finish helping Kasumi, I sat back down. Still ignoring Akane. During the whole scene, I didn't notice the look that the cry baby was giving me and Akane. Looking back and forth like a ping pong match. After a while, he settles his anger glaze on me. I ignore him also; I have no time for the both of them. I ate half way my food, when he broke the silence.

"You know Ranma; it is not polite to treat your fiancée like that. You should treat her with respect."

I stare at him in a blank, looking sideways at Akane. Who had a smug look on her face with the whole scene. No good bitch.

There was commotion at the front door; I turn around just in time see what was the fuss. Only to have my eyes slightly wide and lips drawn back into a sneer. What walk in, was not suppose be walking at all. Damn!

The crybaby got up and motion for the bastard to over sit to his left. The thing did just with animal growl. While I stare at the thing in disgust. Damn that bastard have more lives than fucking cat.

Damn fat ass panda in the chair, not only was the seat on the left the cry baby, but the fucking seat was next to me! My broiling point raise even higher.

"So Genma, where have you been all morning? I was looking for you, for a game of 'go'."

The panda did some growling then stop to realize that one can't understand panda. So the bastard took out his chalk board and wrote some shit on it. Done he hold it up for everyone to see.

It states: "Ask my poor excuse of a son. He tries to kill his father."

Everyone gasp at that statement except for me, who groan out loud in disbelief. Why that no good blabber mouth. Now I know I should have killed him when I got the chance!

Everyone slowly turn to me as I got up. You think I am going to try to explain myself to these people, you have another thing coming. Like those assholes going to believe me any time soon. Well, except for Kasumi, but she doesn't count right now.

I grin out viciously and left the table. That when all hell broke loose.

ooo

Here I am found walk along a fence after being scream on by a derange crybaby, a revengeful beat up panda and two bitches from hell. As I continue to walk, I dodge to the right. I nearly got hit by the same woman from the last years I been here, wanting to wet me with cold water. I also counter act the second splash. Something tells me, she always out to get me. Now she looks down me with a sorry look.

"Sorry again, young man."

Yea right, you knew you trying to splash me. Lying old hag. I jump off the fence and speed run toward direction of school. I stop in my tracks then sidestep to the left as a sharp wind passes the spot I was in. I turn around to see it crash into a wall. I narrow my eyes for a better look, I sneer as recognize the weapon. Before I can do any thing, I back flipped to the side in a crouch, as the ground fracture into a hole by a claw and chain that landed there.

I look up from my position as the chain recoil; back to the direction it was thrown. I stand back up and focus all my attention to the roof across the street. Not those two idiots, not this early in the morning.

I jump back as another yellow and black bandana hit the place I was standing. Causing more damage to the sidewalk. Shit, why now of all places. Why not after school when I am finally calm down. But no, Kami have to be real ass and sent these two assholes, after I got back from hell a few blocks down. I really hate my life.

I got in a crouch position and lunge myself unto the roof. Quickly going into a fighting stance. I'm going to make this quick and painful; after all, I really don't want to be late for period. Holding those buckets is being a pain. Plus the teasing from Akane doesn't help much.

So I launch at them, at full force!

ooo

I kiss my teeth at the injustice of it all. Here I am standing in one spot by the door of my first class, holding two water filled buckets in both hands. Yup, you got it. I was late for class and being punish for it.

Its all Ryouga and Mossue fault. Who would have known they finally work up a tactic. I shrug my shoulders in boredom. It still did not save their asses. But they accomplish one thing. They made me fucking late! I clear my mind and sigh at it all.

Well I am glad for one thing; at least my punishment is not having my energy drain. I stutter at the thought. That woman/child is insane. I adjust myself so I was slightly leaning on the wall. It's not like; you can call this punishment more like child's play. I shift so I can be more comfort. The down side to this, I don't like standing in one place for long.

"There lay thy evil sorcerer, stealer of women."

I silently groan at the familiar voice. Fuck! Was all I can think as the lump head come up beside me. Trying to intimate me with his height. I spat at the ground. Height he may have, but weak as a baby. I look up him and glare at him dangerously. On second thought, that's an insult to the baby. He weak as dog poop. I grin evilly at that note.

He took a step away from me, at the look on my face. I roll my eyes at this. Jackass. Like a splash of cold water, he was back in my face again.

"You can not intimate me. I am too smart to be lured into your dark magic. I who what really are."

For the first time that day, I laugh. I don't mean those small fakes laugh, I mean the lung busting laugh. Cause this guy is fuck up stupid. Or the real reason, I just finally crack. Second one makes sense. I know he is so dumb that you can get a good laugh out of him. But give me break, he not that funny.

"You fiend! I will slay you and save Akane and my red hair goddess from your gasp."

I look at him with blank look. Really now, he is starting to wear my patience paper tin now. What can I do, if I knock him down, he will just get back up again. The irony of it all.

I block him out as he went into his rant about how I am evil and he's going to save his lovers from my evil spell. What a dumb ass, now I'm really glad, I am not as Ranko. I was looking at the wall with fake interest until the bell rang. Blowing out an air of pent up stream; I walk away from the still ranting form of the jackass known as Kuno.

ooo

Lunch time, lunch time. Gone straight to hell. All I can remember was me walking out the lunchroom doors, leading to the outside. My feet were stepping in a rush as I try to get from chaos behind me. I could not contain it anymore. It was building higher and deeper. I can actually feel my eyes stinging with rage, my skin and insides were on fire. My head was pounding me as if jackhammers were lock inside. With all this happening to me, I say it is worse then the time with the phoenix king. Much worse. So I have to get away from the school, to the park. Away from them.

But it seems, Kami still want to mess with me. The assholes follow me anyway. Follow me across the school grounds. This made my position a lot worse. A red hot lighting sensation ripe through my veins. I let out a whimper, trying to suppress the pain. Through the roaring in my ears, I can hear Ukyo's worry voice, calling out to me. I ignore it, I want to be alone.

Alone? I stop as a shiver gone up my spine. What is the meaning of being alone? I for one, never experience it. I never gotten peace since the day I was born. I always been work on, being train to be the perfect fighter and in return I am chase across the world because of my 'father' and his mistakes. I am blame for his crap. I always have to look behind my back, 'cause I know there will be someone in the past, who want revenge on an illegal debt. And I always take the fall. What the honor in that?

Honor? What the hell! He preaches the shit and don't know the meaning in the word. How you knock it into your 'son', when you have none yourself. Where the fucking honor in that! I drop to my knees in pain and confusion. Now I am mixed up here. I don't know which direction to go. It's burry and distorted. I think I finally lost my way.

That when my instincts took over, I can feel my body to distort its self. Shift as everything explode around me. The pain from before became dull ache. My mind begins to slow slip in an unknown void. I try to fight back but I drag down deeper and fast. Like quicksand I was gone...

Screams, blood, running, rage, heat, power, freedom, sweat, tears, pain, mixed emotion and dieing. That what I felt from the outside world while in the nothingness, that I have been pulling into. Flashes of the carnage, my possess body was doing to the people I hate and want to forget. I try taking back control again but this being was too strong. I watch helplessly as everyone is hunted down in a burry haze.

I watch as Ryouga's attack was redirect to him, ripping through his body in a gust of blood. I did not get enough time seen if he was killed as the next target was sighted. Kuno was holding his wooden sword a loft, standing in front of Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo who were shock at what was taking place. Kuno went into protective pose and lunch his self at me. I can feel my self laugh evilly as he come closer.

I try again to regain control of my stole body but fail. I watch in horror as myself silently and quickly took Kuno's sword. Shock speechless by the move, he did not have time to dodge as I saw my hands take that sword and shove it into Kuno's stomach. It felted like watching a fucking horror show. Where the main character is the murder, the least suspected person. Killing off people one by one. Before anyone can realize their mistaken. While he gets scoot free. Oh my fucking god this shit is real!

I cringed when I saw Kuno's body hit the ground in a bone breaking wet thump. The tip of the sword sticking out from his back. I felt myself so tore. What the fuck am I going to do? The others are going to die if I don't stop this monster that I have become.

I heard myself laugh again, join by screams of fear and terror. My attention turns back to the seen before me, only to scream out in panic. "Oh, my god. Run bitches run!" I stop screaming, knowing they can't hear me. I watch helpless as I hunted them down one by one. Shampoo was the first to be pursued. Shampoo took out her weapons and stood in a fighter's pose. Looking at me in a proud Amazon face. All it took from me was my chestnut fist and she out on the ground bleeding from her cuts and bruises. When I thought myself done with her, I was struck die wrong.

I saw myself take up one of Shampoo's broke weapons, twirl it around my fingers. Then aim it down toward her chest but instead of hitting her. It hit Mousse, who from a blink of an eye came in front of me and prevent the strike. Having it stab him in the chest instead. He withers back by the impact, blood slipping from lips. He whispers out softly as his eyes close and landing along side Shampoo. "Shampoo…"

This shit is a fucking nightmare! That what I said out loud in the darkness of my mind. This is not happening, I am fucking dreaming. Yes…it's not really real. I came back to reality as I felt a sharp pain go up my back. Shit, why the pain have to be real. I want to forget.

My body twist around to the source of the attack, there stood Ukyo holding her giant spatula. Blood drip from the tip. She tightens her grip on the handle as I walk slowly to her direction. Walking like nothing has happen. It did, the pain in my back was my witness. Ukyo was the one to make the first move, charge up in the air, spatula raise up. My body just stood there, waiting for the attack.

At the last minute of impact to my face, I stop her attack with my hand. The sharp edge biting into my skin, blood dripping along the blade. Too shock at this, she was pull unbalance as my body pull her weapon towards me. She along with it. Then brought back my head and head butt her in the face when she was close. So distorted by the hit, she lost her grip on her weapon. I took it from her and slice her in the middle from the left. She kneed over in pain, clutching her stomach with both hands. Using the flat end of the weapon, I smacks into her. Causing her to fly into a tree. Dropping to the ground and laying into pond of her blood.

I heard a grasp to his side, look back to see Nabiki staring at the scene in front of her. She slowly turns her glaze toward me. I never liked that bitch but no one deserve to die. Not even his poor excuse of a 'father'. I try to break through, shouting at her to run. Hoping she can hear me. She turns to run.

She ran too late.

ooo

Now I was chasing my last victim through the school grounds. I was swimming in dark emotion. I was up to my chin in it. I beg for cry out loud. I wanted it all to stop. I watch as school students got smack down when they step in my way. I also watch as the school was tore apart from in and out. Catching on fire by my ki blasts. Trying to smoke out my hiding victim.

Shit, I wanted this all to stop. I literary want someone to kill me. I was out of control. I don't want to be killer. I am not even sure if all of are die, but it is wrong how it all went down. I just want it all to end.

A flash of a small shadow run across the corner of his eye. I felt an evil grin come across my face as I stake the running 'deer'. Through the shadows we go. I was faster. I cut in front of her, making her stop. Until like Nabiki, she not hesitated to runaway. My body walk slowly to her fast pace. The predator chasing its prey.

In the whole running process, Akane so busying keeping me at the corner of her, that she fail to see a tree root sticking from the ground. She went down a shocking shriek. Before she cans craw away, my body lands my right foot into her back. Hard. She screams out pain. She cries out even as I rub in the heel at the portion of her back. I bent down so my hand was on her neck. With a small whimper coming from her lips, my long fingers wrap its way around her and squeeze.

A mumble scream from her lips as the air slowly escape her lungs. My lips grin then turn into a grasp. Blood spat out by the action. Heated pain shoots through my middle like wild fire. My body looks down to see a metal rod sticking out from my abdomen. I see my hands touching the spot with shocking interest. Watching it in surprise as it came back with blood. I did not like the feeling at what my body was feeling at the sight. A sickly pleasurable feeling.

"Get away from her!" Shouted out a familiar voice.

My body stood up like the walking dead. Shifting my head side to side with a crack. My head turn slightly, over my shoulder. Looking at the intruder. I roll my eyes upward in my dark prison in shock. Why this jackass!

There stood my cowardly 'father', shaking in his boots. Trying to look brave, but fail miserably.

"Boy, I will not make you mess up our chance to unite both schools."

Why that selfish bastard! You know now I really regret that outburst. The darkness grows even thicker. This is not a good sign, trying to move in this cemented mass. Still not getting any way. My body still staring at my 'father', wraps my hands around the rod. Pull it out in a quick manner. More blood pours out from the wound.

Genma stare at me in terror as I lift up the rod. Inspected it with a sick smile. Watching the blood mixing with the rusted gray of the pipe. I pass it between my hands, staring at him at the same time. It took all that for coward to use the Saotome's school secret technique. Fast Break. In other words run away.

Run a couple of yards away from me. My body just looks at him then the rod then back to the figure of my chicken father. Next thing I know, my body toss back the rod and hit my father squarely at the back of his knees. He falls down with a bang.

So distort and pain by the hit, he was sluggish in his actions. It did not take long for my body to catch up with him and knock him back down. Before anything could happen, my body kicks him in the gut then the face. Lying on his stomach in pain. My body slams the heel of my foot into his back, cracking the spine. Genma howling a blood wrenching scream. Not having the ability to move, my hand grabs his hair on the top of his head. Pulling up so he was level with my face.

The old man's eyes half lidded with swollenness and bloodshot staring at me in fright. My body response was an evil smile and ki charge fist. Blood scatter over my face in dots. My father motionless body hit floor as I stand there with my bloody hand to my cheek, looking down. Dark contentment spread through out my body.

With no warning, I was slam out of the darkness to reality. Back in control of my body only to shout out in pain. I wrap my arms around my middle while my nerve ends were going off like lava. I lean over, trying to suppress the pain but too weak to do so. I lost too much blood. My body starts shaking as if I am having seizure. I cry out as my heart slow down to the point of nothingness.

What's happening to me? I shouted with my craze mine. My body broken and on fire, too much to stand anymore I fall down into a bloody heap. My life's blood fading from me, leaving me cold and numb. I realize in a shocking understanding. I was dieing.

I stare at the now burning trees in dull pain and disbelief. "What have I done?" I said, reviewing what my process body has done to everyone. Tears slip out from eyes by the memory. I cry even harder as my life flash before my eyes. There was not a single good memory. My eyes faded out as death over take me. My last thought was; maybe I did deserve to die…

ooo

I hear nothing. Feel nothing. See nothing. Just nothing. So when I open my eyes from my nothingness, why do I see the color white?

I blink out the brightness of the color. I shift over to my side. Frown when felt a solid ground under me. My eyes widen from confusing to shock. I can feel. I look around my surrounds. Shit I can even see.

I slowly got up.

"Where am I? Is this heaven or hell?" I said more to myself.

"Neither." Said a voice from behind me.

I turn around only to see nothing. Puzzle at this, I start to search around the whiteness for the source of the voice. What the hell going on? What seen pointless, I stop and drop to the floor. Sitting Indian style. I look again at the endless white. I frown again.

"If this is not heaven or hell then where the hell am I?"

This time nothing answers my question. I drop my head into my hands as a thought came to me. Oh please kami no…I can't be here…have my life have been that fuck up. (He thinks he's in purgatory)

I close my eyes against the mixed emotions in me. I die from the horror of my life, only to suffer for all eternality in this prison. I could not think anymore; my whole mind was now in turmoil.

"For someone who is one of the best fighters of the human realm, this is not what I expect of the 'Great Ranma Soatome'."

My head zip away from my hands, to see a small figure from a distance. The figure was unmoving and silence.

"Who are you?" I said out loud.

The figure remained silence from where it stood. I became annoyed by this. Who this thing thinks it is?

"Who are you?" I repeated this time, even more loudly.

Still no response. I groan in aggravation. Damnit what is its deal? I throw back my head into my hands again. Shoot, so this going to be my sentence. I am really fucked up.

"It was a mistake, you know." Said the voice, all of a sudden.

I look up again, a little shock and confuse at the same time. What is this thing talking about? But that did not stop it to continue.

"It was a mistake to leave you in the hands of that 'man'."

I look up toward the figure in full out confusion. "Really now, what is it you are talking about?"

"Pardon, it's none of importance. But…" The figure begins to move toward my direction. Becoming bigger by the second. I stare at the figure in shock because he heard me. I shift to my feet, just in case I have to fight.

"…the more important thing here is you, little one." The figure concluded.

I narrow my eyes at that, "What you mean by that?" I ask in suspicion.

"Come now, I know you notice. Look at you, look within you. Don't you feel something unnatural there? Something that was not been there before but now its there."

"I know you find that strange."

"What is it? I want it gone." I demanded.

"Well that's kind of a problem, little one. That thing that is awoken within you is part of you. You can't remove it."

"Damn it all to hell! I don't know why I am talking or wondering about it. It's not like I am alive to harm anyone with it again. I am just plain dead."

The figure sighs at that. "It's really was a mistake to leave you there. Who would have thought it come out like this?"

"Would you stop talking in riddles. What you mean by 'it was a mistake to leave you there'? Who are you?"

The figure now was more recognizable, humanoid. I am not sure of the gender, but it was human shape.

"Like I said from before little one that is not important now. What you are becoming, is more important."

I took a step back at that. "Huh? What I am 'becoming'…"

"Yes. If you don't control it now, the same thing that happens before will happen again."

"That's easily solved. I am dead. Stone ass dead."

The figure sighs again. "You are not dead, well except for your body. You can't die in that way."

"Shut up! All you are saying is bullshit. Leave me the fuck alone! Can I ever die in peace? Is that so much to ask?

Not wanting to hear anymore from this 'creature', I turn on my heels and walk away. I was stop by a hand on my shoulder. I spin around in reflex, only to shudder in uneasiness.

What stood before me definite not human. I don't know how I know. I just knew. But that not what left me paralysis. It was the way he look and emitting strange energy. Yes, it's a he. I know what you are thinking, so I was dumb not to notice it was a male from his voice. Give me a break; I was caught up with his bullshit.

He does look kind of feminine, radiating a graceful and beautiful kind of quantity. I blush at what I thought. Oh my god, I just thought he was beautiful. I back step in horror. What the hell is wrong with me? Why I thought that?

The older male stood there silence and still like a statue. With all the flowing Japanese robes surrounding him in colors of dark red and teal design in gold tread embroidery. That brought me to his hair. Dark red as his main robe, long and thick barely passing his feet. His face smooth and round with hint masculinity in his chin, cheek bones and nose. His lips…cough…let's just say their perfect okay. But what got me so uneasy, was his eyes. His eyes hold a shade of violet, with a hint of blue within its deeps. The same blue as mines. That the unsetting thing.

When I was young, I always wonder who I got my color eyes from. Father's eyes were black while mother has dark brown. That leaves me to why I have blue when neither of my parents has none. My mother would say that sometimes some family traits skip a generation and found in the next. But for some reason, I just did not believe her. Now I am looking at eyes that hold the blue of my eyes.

For some reason, within me I know who this guy is. Like I know him all my life. His eyes are so clear to me; I could look into his soul. My eyes widen as I was taken with them. I saw flashes of scenes that I don't recall in my life. I then realize it was his. In a blink of an eye I was thrust out of reality.

I steady my unbalance and shake my head to get out the feeling. I look up at him once again, but this time instead of apprehension I felt anger. Anger toward this man before me. The alien energy within me, stir once again.

"You…you…you…"

"Ranma, calm down."

"I will not listen to you. You bastard!"

"Calm down."

"You expect me to calm down. What the fuck!"

"Look Ranma, you must calm down. Or else you will lose control again."

"I don't know why you telling me this shit. I don't fucking care no more. All my life I had been living a fucking lie. Following shit of a man, who is not my real fucking father. How could you do this! You are the one who done this to me. I hate you…"

"You abandon…you abandon me to that bastard. Shit! As you think about it, why mother never told me. Oh my god, she could of save me a world of pain and hell. Unless she wanted this to happen to me. My life is fucked up!"

"Ranma…" Said a warning.

"Shut up!" I launch myself at him. Next thing I know I was on the floor, being hold down.

"Do you see what happen when you don't have control it. It takes over you."

"Get off me!"

"I can't, it controlling you. You must suppress it."

"I don't care anymore. I just want…I just want all this hurt to end. I want to be free."

"Ranma, listen to me. Death can't solve anything. 'Cause I know, I was human once. I know how it was like to have a 'fuck up' life. But you, you got off easy than me. For me it was a living hell of death, everyday. I have killed. Kill for justice; only to realize it was all lies. Your hands are not stain with death. Not like mine. I done bad things, things I regret and try to repent. In the end of it all this is what became of me."

"I have fought in wars at a young age. I was one of the best swordsmen out there. I thought I was helping the people, only the cause more pain. The battles I face were so intense, that in can make any man go insane. So much blood and gore, I breathe it and saw it everyday. I realize it was all false. I was just a prawn on a big chessboard, serving the wrong side. I felted so unclean then. When everyone would see me, they run from me in fear. Manslayer they called me. Through the remaining years of my human life, I am still call that. Even through I try to repent."

"I am in the history books, a legend. I don't feel like a legend. Not now, not ever. You said you want it all to end. I won't stop you. It's your life, but I am one of two to bring air into your lungs."

"This is not the way; I want this first meeting to be."

"There was nothing I could have done. For a god like me, I could not keep you. I had only two choices. Have you stay with your mother or kill you. I choose you to live. For I love you and I don't want death on my son."

"I loved your mother, but a god and human can never be together. So here you are a gift from the both of us. I'm sorry to leave you with that mad man. Like I said from before, I had no choice."

"God…?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes a god. The god of war, because of my actions when I was human. This is what I become."

"So that makes me…"

"Demi-god."

"Oh no…this shit is not real."

"As real as anything."

"So what is to become of me now?"

The god slowly got off me, standing up straight. He stretch out his hand to me, I took it and he help me up to my feet. He looks into my eyes as he spoke.

"Well for one thing; since your demi-god powers have awoken, I have to teach you how to control them and keep you from harms way. So I know of a place you can go, away from the life you lead."

I turn my head to the side, away from his eyes. I mumble under me breath.

"…that's a change."

"Sadly you can't go there now."

I quickly turn back my head back to him, glaring at him.

"Why the hell not?"

"You have to get out of high school first. This place I want you to go, is college of sought that can help you and have you escape from your old life."

He then brought his hand forth, a white piece of paper appear between his fingers.

"Take this."

I slowly walk toward him and took the paper from him. I look down at it, scanning it then frowning.

'Freedom Wings' I look up at him. "You got to be kidding me."

"No joke. I will make it look like nothing had happen. So try to keep your self in check until the day comes."

I fold the paper and place it in my pocket. "Sure why not. It's not like I have no choice." I sighed.

"Good, time for you to go."

My eyes pop out by that cold comment. "Wait! You still not tell me who you are."

"That is not important."

My body begin to shake with surpass anger. "Like hell it is! I want to know the name of my 'father'."

The god sighs and folds his arms. "Fine then, I'm named the 'God of War'. Farewell."

"Wait a minute…"

I was cut off as I disappear from the area. The last thing I heard from him was a sigh and this… "This is not the time for you to know my real name, little one."

ooo

After that I found myself in a hospital bed, bandages wrap around my waist and arms. I was looking around the room in a daze, trying to figure out what is going on. Then all the memories start to flow hard into my mind like a hurricane. I push myself into a sitting position, my right hand holding my aching head. I remember all that happen from before and my talk with my real dad.

I stare into my lap at the memories. Were they even real? Answering my question a powerful wind rips the room from the window. As I close my eyes by the force of it, something smacks me in the face. I grab at the thing, to find out it was a paper. The wind stop and I did a double take. It was the same paper that the god gives me. I blink at this. So I guess it was all real.

ooo

So that how it went. Well, I did say it was going to be a long story. I bet some of you are bit shock at certain parts, wondering if all that shit really happens. While the people that know me, are glaring at the non-believers. Saying 'you got to be kidding me.' Well here my say in this, 'I don't give a shit if don't believe me or not.' You came to listen and you did. Time for me to go, 'cause really doesn't want to be late. Freedom here I come.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(…I am sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry. I been really busy in the summer and when school started back. It's been crazy! Plus this story is crazy long! Damn, 22 pages! That's longer than chapter one. Well at least this chapter will keep you all until chapter three comes out. Well, see ya soon! Suki out!)


	3. Meeting of Two Rivals Pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma ½ and its characters. In fact, I would go insane if I own them or even being a character in both series. Too much chaos for my blood! Plus that's unbelievable, because I live for chaos!

University of Freedom Wings

Meeting of two rivals Pt.1

By: Suki4ever

Tokyo, Japan

Have you ever wonder what is behind that dark tunnel after walking that seen like decades and your body aching for you to stop. For your bones can not take the long stain of emotions going through you. You just want to drop dead right there, just for it to be over. That's the coward way out of things. I pity people who think that's the only solution to hardships in life, once you're dead your dead. Simple as that, no turning back. Only to realize as a ghost that you are a fuck up. I experience it, not in account of suicide like those ass holes. Sigh. Death can never solve anything.

Anyway, back to that tunnel I was talking about before I got switch over to death. For I got something to say about that statement about the light at the end of the tunnel. Let me tell you, who ever thought of this crap must of got hit in the head assume they saw the light after being in a dark room for hours. Yelling 'I have seen the light and the holy ghost'. Then drop head first to the ground after suffering a concussion.

That's my opinion to this bullshit, for there no light behind the tunnel when I die. It was like BAM! There I go as a ghost looking at my dead body. The irony of it all. Anyhow, let's get to the real reason, why I am here. Back to the present, at what I am currently doing. It's silly really. I am looking at the sky. See silly. There is a reason to that; I am happy and bored out of my skull. Plus I just realize some thing, I never notice.

Well, I never notice how blue the sky is before. Or how white the clouds are as they dance across the sky. Oh and the air, its feel so sweet in my lungs. Coughs…ok maybe its not that sweet. But hey with the way I am feeling, I don't care if its doom's day on earth or another close call demon invasion. Scrap that last one off; don't feel like getting kill again. Trust me; it can be a pain in the ass.

Oh yeah, this got to be one of the best days of my life and believe me there have been a few. What would make it even better, if this stupid ass of a teacher would hurry with his ridiculous long of a speech. Shoot I could have already gone home getting my stuff and on my way to the airport. Also sticking up my middle finger and shouting 'Sayonara suckers!' while I depart. Yea, that would make my day even nicer.

But for that to happen, the fool has to get off the stage. Come on now, can't you see you are killing people with your words. Shoot I think I just saw the red head lump head kill over five minutes ago. I turn around in my seat to see if he's still knock out cold. Yup still is, hope he stay like that.

While so focus on my thoughts I miss when the boring teacher finish his speech to everyone. If it was not for everyone getting up from their seats clapping like their life depended on it, I would not have notice. That basically how it was. Being me, I am not wasting my energy to clap for him, but to use it to walk away. Like now.

Got up from my seat look round and full out left the scene. Only to be stop by the principle. As he call out from the stand. I froze still at what I heard him say.

"Our next and finally speaker for today is our school's salutatorian, Yusuke Urasmeshi!"

He points out to me as everyone fake applause for the event. My right eye twitch rapidly at the whole thing. What the hell is he talking about? What speech? Hold up…salutatorian? My eyes widen as it hit me. Oh shit no! I was about to turn around and fled.

When I slam into something hard. I look up to see the vice principle, the one person I truly hate the most in this school. I glare at him in disapproval. Hey, man I am so out, I am not giving a speech. I am finally getting the fuck out of here. From this hell hole you call a school and the dumb people you call classmates. I grim at that, I am so bloody out.

I side step away from the vice principle to be on my way. He came back in my path again, I scowl at this. What he think he is pulling, with all the shit I done to the school he should be happy I am gone. Down right kicking me out through the doors to am point. Like that will ever happen, I kick his sorry ass before he touches me. Why would anyone want me to give out a speech anyway?

Back to mister sourer face, I clear my throat and spoke calmly. "Mister Chikuso…" I pause at the violent look I was getting. Not my fault I have a bad mouth. Annoy me and you get blast. "…what do I get for your presence of blocking my way to the exit?"

"Why you little…I am not going to step to your level." Clears his throat. "Did you forget you have to present a speech to the student body?"

I look at him if he was a dumb asshole. What the hell…

"What the hell are you talking about? You expect me to go up there and said a speech?"

"You're this year's salutatorian; you are supposed to represent the students."

Now this is bullshit. I look back to where the principle stood, who is expecting me to come up. His face plain but deep down, I can tell he really want me to do this. Damn, it's not good to have respected for someone, especial the principle. Something this would happen. Something I hate. I think the sky is going to fall. Cause, the Great Yusuke Urasmeshi is going to give a speech. I look out the window to the sky, any minute now.

ooo

It was late in the afternoon when I got into the lousy apartment I share with… I look around; still not surprise my poor excuse of a mother not here as I walk in without stepping over empty bottles. I headed all the way to my room with not even stoping for anything. Just want to get my things and be out. I went into my room; first thing I went was kneed at the side of my bed. Reach under and pull out a suitcase already pack. Really now, you think I was joking about leaving and not have everything pack for a quick departure. Shoot I think you don't know me to well by now. Laugh at my own statement.

I lift up the suitcase and put it down on the bed. I open it to recheck if I got everything. Please with everything. I zip it close again and walk to the chestier draw. Opening the top draw, I withdraw some documents that I hide for when the time comes. I grin in triumph, that time is here. Closing the draw, I put my passport and plane tickets in my coat pocket. That I look around me, around the dull room that might become a storage room once I left. Who knows she would do with it. That's not my problem.

I clap my hands together, "Time to leave this hell hole, before she come back." I pause at that. "Which I kind of doubt. But one can never know with the things that happen in my life." I kiss my teeth, "That's for sure."

I grab up my suitcase and exit the room. Through the dark living room to the front door. I heave a sigh before my hand reach for the knob, pause then turn. Soon I was out in the pouring rain, trying to catch a cab. I warp my coat around me tightly, trying to keep myself warm as I stand at the curb. Puffs of warm air can be seen as they pass my lips, cause of the cold air. The weather did not bother me much, it can even snow and I would not give a crap. Nothing will stop me for what I am going to do. Nothing. It seen like forever before a cab finally came around the corner. I never took a single backward glance as the taxi stop in front me. I just open the door and step in. Once seated I lean over and spoke out.

"Airport."

With that we were off. I close my eyes as I listen to the heavy tapping of the rain on the roof of the cab. I never notice it before but the rain is like a soothing lullaby. Temping and calming. I lean my head back against the seat and just listen. My mind picture a scene, it was raining the same way like now. I was running my clothes soak to the bone. The person I see myself as was different. I looked more older with my hair almost shoulder length and for some reason I am wearing a dark green tank top, black baggy pants with zippers and chains all around, black fingerless gloves on my hands and hard ass leather boots on my feet. I just looked not my real self but at the same time it was me.

As I look close I can see I had multiple piecing in my ears. Whoa, Goth dude. That's new. In the scene I was running in a rush, trying to get to somewhere or the opposite. I soon realize I was not alone. Not too close to my side was another person running also. The thing I could not see this person very well, so I assure it was a he and he has long hair cause of the long ponytail flowing behind him. His top was red and his pants were black, that's all I can see of him. Here we are, running through the heavy rain.

The reason for this, I don't know. After that thought, my dream self points off to the distance. That's when I see a dark shadow, standing still far off. My companion nodding in agreement towards me. Our pace quicken, racing toward the shadow. Close up I can see that is an old abandon shack. Boy, did it look ancient! I am surprise it is still standing.

In front of this rundown structure, I reach out and open the beaten up door. We walk in, to realize it's barely enough big to hold the both of us. Still we trying make use of the temporary shelter. We sat down on the hard cold wooden floors, our legs push up to our chins. I look through the wooden boards of the shack, watching the rain. My companion next to me was shivering from cold, warping his arms around his self trying to keep warm.

Not taking my eyes off the rain, I brought up my arm and warp it around my companion. Drawing him towards me, giving him some of my body heat. He tenses a bit but allows the touch. After a moment or two he lean his head on my shoulder. My character looks down at the sudden action. My mouth open but I could not hear the words. My companion looks up at me also saying something I could not hear. Then all of a sudden I start to lean forward, toward my companion. My eyes begin to close when I was airs breathe from his lips. I quickly woke up with a start, at what happen after that.

I breath in deeply, trying to catch my breathe. Cold sweat leak from my face, my eyes wide as if in fear. What the hell was that! Did I just dream of nearly kissing another dude! Now this is just insane. I breathe in some more air. Maybe it not a guy after all. Hell, I could not see the person features very good anyway. Realizing my logic, I cool down. It was a girl not a boy.

The taxi driver looks up from my outburst and look at me through the mirror in the front. Looking at me, all strange. I would not blame him; if I was in his place I would have thought I was crazy too.

"Are you okay, kid?" Ask the driver after a moment's pause.

After I was more relaxed in my seat, I answer him. "Yea I'm good. Just had a nightmare. That's all."

The cab driver just nodded in understanding. I lean my head on the cold glass of the window, looking out to the rain soak streets. This was going to be a long ride. Plus I have lost all respect for rain…again.

ooo

I had finally reached the airport hours later, rolling over to inspection. Going through the metal detector. Sighing loud in relief, when I have to go through it once. All I want is to get on the plane and be gone before the others find out.

Going into the terminal, walking toward the plane's entrance way. In five minutes flat, I was able to find my seat. I drop down with a heart felt sigh and look toward the window. I am finally living out my life long dream at last. I grin at it all. I am getting my wish. My attention was jerk away from the view of the window as there was a commotion down the lane. I look over my seat to see what the problem is. All I got was a flash of red and the airplane assistant screaming like there was no tomorrow. My eyes narrow in confusing. What the hell?

Just out of nowhere a fiery red head boarded down to the empty seat next to me. I nearly jump out my seat at the sudden appearance. The main word nearly. I calm down my beating heart as the red head huff around her seat. I lift a brow at this and look around the section around us. People were trying not to stare. It also came to me, that there was no other empty seat. I sigh silently, this could be trouble.

The airplane assistant finally calm and was now directing people to put on their seatbelts. I complied with the request while the full blooded red head just sneer when the female assistant came by. Whoa, ever heard of anger management lady. I thought to myself. Also thinking she could be worse than Keiko. A dark cold shiver went up my spine at that comment. That just not possible, I look at the woman at the corner of eye. But it could be worse.

All of a sudden the woman swings around toward me, glaring at me with angry blue eyes. Now I know I jump this time around. The woman was also growling at me like a raging animal. I press myself against the window in alarm. What the fuck is up with this chick?

"You know…" She started out in a low angry voice. "I don't like it when people impolitely stare at me without my consult. Keep your eyes to yourself or you might find them scratch out!"

Anyone in this situation would do in my place the same thing that I'm doing now. Just stare straight at them as if they just escape from the mental ward. Cause really, this bitch is crazy. I take back my words from before. I never thought it was possible but yeah she is more fuck up than Keiko. Plus I will not sit here and be threatening by a red hair female.

I glare back at her with the same insensitivity as hers. Pulling back my lips into a sneer, leaning forward. "Hey, I don't know what got your panties in twist but leave that fucking crap out my face. Not even you are going to ruin my day. I am not the type of guy who is not afraid to hit a woman."

In the back of my mind a picture of Keiko flashes before me. Well, except that woman. Right now I am dealing with this woman not Keiko. Thank kami!

The woman narrows her eyes angrily, clutching the armrest almost breaking them. Damn, Keiko's twin sister. Jeez. I blink in surprise when I saw something flash before her eyes. Something red but it disappears before I can figure it out. Why do I get the feeling this is no ordinary chick. I just stare coldly as she lean over with her right hand in a fist.

"What did you say dipshit!"

Now I had enough. I just lean back in my seat. Close my eyes and open my mouth with a cocky smile.

"You heard me…" I gave a long pause. "…bitch."

This is when all hell broke and I, Yusuke Urameshi was not a very happy camper. Why do I always have women problems, people? Why me?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(This is where we find out; it's good to have police on planes. Ha! Like it do any good against those two. It is suicide! Anyway, I finally had a chance to finish this. It was suppose to be longer, but I wanted to put out a chapter now. So I broke chapter three in two parts. This is part one. Looking at this chapter, I realize it is not quite my best. Well…I kind of had a writer's block on this. To me it's kind of hard to put your thoughts on paper. By chapter five, the true storyline should pick up. I hope, 'cause I have so much ideas, it's hard to decide. Hehe, plus thank you for the wonderful reviews. I feel so jovial; I never knew this story will be that good. I thought it would suck. I guess I was wrong. Thank you all again. Until next chapter!)


	4. Meeting of Two Rivals Pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma ½ and its characters. In fact, I would go insane if I own them or even being a character in both series. Too much chaos for my blood! Plus that's unbelievable, because I live for chaos!

University of Freedom Wings

Meeting of two rivals Pt. 2

By: Suki4ever

_Between Nerima and Tokyo, Japan_

It rain hard…

So hard like the beating of drums at a loud rock concert. We don't want to forget the thunder! Jeez, it was a freaking war out side. Knowing me with my misfortune. I ran into the mess. I had no choice as always. It was run or dies. Guess you knew what I pick.

It took some quick thinking and speed, for me to manage to get out of town. Out of breath and soak to the bone. My eyes keep flicking back down the road, making sure I lost the 'war hounds'. I let out a big sigh and straighten up when the coast was clear.

'That was close; I thought I won't make it out.' That's when I remember about the rain. My body hunch over like an old man. God must hate me. At that thought lightening struck, rain pours even harder. Yup he really does hate me.

My eyes snap wide as I remember I got people to lose. Straighten up my back again with renal vigor. I grab my suitcase and high tail it out of there. I ran like I own the devil five dollars. Hehe, that's the only think of to describe the way I ran. Shit I was out.

Nearly slipping on puddles and almost crashing into people, I finally made it half way to the airport. A four mile distance. I don't think they can get me now. I stop at a corner to catch my breath. The rain began to slow little, to my relief. Maybe this will not be that much of a bad day after all.

Sigh…me and my big mouth.

After the say words, it rain back to hard. I look up to the sky, damn you rain god. Throw it in my face, why don't you. You enjoy causing misery. You sadist bastard. He did not like that statement one bit.

o o o

_Ten minutes later_

Here I am dragging my soak and sorry ass through the rain. Piss off by the minute.

It's seems, it has to rain when I have a good day. It was like the rain god keeps doing this to have fun at his expanse. My misfortune. On the day that I was to bid my old day bye, the rain god decides to mess it all up. Damnit.

The rain fall turn into gallons. You all know where all those minutes of being the rain leads. Months ago, I have been training my new skills, making a break through. I can get wet without turning, but… Yes there's a but, if I stay wet for couple of minutes. I change folks. Turn into a freaking girl. Still can't get rid of this damn curse.

The water triggers my curse, which I thought I had under control then. In a puff, there I am in my female form. I was not a very happy camper. With no spare time to get some hot water, I went as I am. Not loving it one bit. This is not how I want my first day of freedom to be. I was so far from beyond piss off. I was down right furious. Damn!

After all this shit, I bet you all are wondering. Why the fuck are you walking in the rain instead of taking a cab, if this type of shit still happens to you. Well good question. You know those 'devils' that use to cause me hell, they got the cabs tag in this area. Sigh. I know...my life sucks.

An half an hour gone and I was at the airport. Damn I feel like a wet and lost puppy. Coming through the doors, boy were people staring. I gave them a good glare, they all turn back around. Mind your own damn business. Shit you think they never saw a lost soul before. I sneeze then. Ah man, now I have a cold!

It was slightly difficult to get though inspection. Since I am really a dude, now woman. I almost did not get on the plane.

Lucky, I still have connections with some paper work on my female character. I was let though. But more piss off.

When I got on the plane that when I meet up with this bouncy ditzy blonde flight attendant in my face being perky, acting all cheerful. I just lost it. I cuss and rave at top of my lungs, giving her a reality check. Really, if you see someone in a bad mood, leave them the fuck alone!

That pops her high supreme bubble. Now she is in the same mood as me. Well almost. I left her alone in her anger mood and went to go find my seat. When sat, god only knows that this make my day even worse.

Sitting next to me, was this guy with black hair and brown eyes. It looks like I nearly gave him a fright. I smile a little in my mind. Weak bastard. I twist in my seat, trying to get comfortable. It was not easy with wet clothes on.

The once happy go lucky airplane assistant finally calm and was now directing people to put on their seatbelts. I just glare at her as she pass by, she ignore me. What ever bitch… I froze as I felt someone staring me. I did not like it one bit.

I swing around toward the asshole next to me, glaring him down. I took pleasure in seeing him jump up. Be scare jerk. I start to growl at him, causing him to press his self against the window. Yeah coward, feel my anger. Got some nerve staring at me.

"You know…" I started out in a low angry voice. "I don't like it when people impolitely stare at me without my consult. Keep your eyes to yourself or you might find them scratch out!"

He just stares at me like I was crazy, that got me angry even more. What the hell, is with this dude? I kept my glare at full force; show this guy whose boss. 'I kick his ass!'

Right then he went from confusion to anger and glares back at me with the same insensitivity as mines. I almost finch, mine I tell u almost. Nobody can make me finch. Not even this asshole.

The guy then pulling back his lips into a sneer, leaning forward. I lean back. "Hey, I don't know what got your panties in twist but leave that fucking crap out my face. Not even you are going to ruin my day. I am not the type of guy who is not afraid to hit a woman." He shouted at me.

My mouth drop open. Who the hell he thinks he is? I narrow my eyes angrily, clutching the armrest almost breaking them. I can feel I was almost at my breaking point. I know if don't calm, there will be hell to pay. Like this plane. I took a deep breath and turn back to him, lean over with my right hand in a fist.

"What did you say dipshit!" I shouted back.

I felt a chill went up my spine as I notice everything in this person next to me went cold. It looks like he became another person. I was starting think I went too far. Just a bit.

I watch as he just lean back in his seat. Close his eyes and open his mouth with a cocky smile. Shit, I don't like that look. It always spells trouble. My trouble.

"You heard me…" He started say then pause for a bit. "…bitch." He finishes.

I raise an eyebrow then… 'I going to kill this fucker!'

o o o

_An hour later_

It was a long flight from Japan to Germany. May I remind you long. I sneer at the tenth time as I heard another snore pass from the lips of the oaf sleeping next to me. He then shifts in his seat as if to taunt me. I growl under my breath. Who the hell he thinks he is.

I turn my head back and glare at the she devil flight attendant. She glares back. I growl at her and turn back. If it was not for the troublesome woman, I would have kicked this asshole next to me off the plane.

I must say maybe it was good idea she stop the fight before it begin. Shoot we might have gotten throw off the plane. Thank god! Still, my body is still itching for a fight. Kick this guy's ass, hand it to him then toss him off the plane and yelling sayonara sucker! Yea that would be a nice mood upper, alright.

Damn, kami just don't love me. He has to make my life miserable. I roll my eyes to thought of what my father have said about I will be free from all that drive me insane. I glaze toward the ceiling. 'Liar.'

Just then airplane waitress came by with the snack cart. As I look at it, an object caught my eye. A plan starts to form in my mind. I stare at the idiot next to me. Yes a malicious plan. Payback is a bitch!

I stop her in a nick of time, before she could pass my seat. She stops in her tracks and look at me with a smile. I hold back the urge to sneer at her sweetness. Sorry you can't blame me, I am still not in good mood.

"Excuse me; can I have a cup of coffee?" I ask politely.

"Okay, what kind of blend?"

"Um, anything kind. It does not matter, it's not for me." I point over next to the sleeping bastard next to me, so she knows what I am talking about. She nodded in understanding. "As long it's hot and strong, I really don't care." I said.

"Sure, miss. One cup of deep black coffee on its way." She replies, while getting a white cup and pours some coffee within. Fill up near the blink, she pass the steaming drink to me. I took it with a light thank you. She smiles at me.

"Be careful honey, it's hot." She warned.

I smile up at her, not that quite innocent like. "Don't worry, I won't burn myself…" 'Oh, it's not me who's going to get their ass burn. Lol!'

I watch as the woman leave, I with cup now in hand. When I made sure the coast was clear. I set my plan in motion. I made myself got up so suddenly and dropping the cup of broiling hot coffee on the sleeping idiot, making it seen like an accident.

I nearly lost my posture, as the oaf got up screaming in pain. Arms tearing at clothes and face. Trying to get the hot stuff off him. I was acting all innocent.

"Oh my god, look what I did! I am so sorry." 'Like hell I was!'

He ignores me as he rush pass me heading for the bathroom. I sat back in my seat in a huff. "How rude!" Deep down, I was laughing like a crazy moron. Serve you right jackass!

o o o

_Rewind POV change!_

I was dreaming of…

Actually I can't remember what I was dreaming of, I was in deep slumber. That was until I feel a siring hot heat go right through my body, so intense I woke up in fire. I shoot up from my seat patting down my clothes and face. What the…

I look down at my clothes, seeing steam rising up. What the… I could not think straight with all the pain. I need cold ice water. Now! I heard the bitch next to me grasp, trying to say sorry. I push pass her. I have no time to hear her squawking.

Rush all the way to the bathroom, thanking god that no one was in there. Jump in and quickly turn on the cold water. Cupping water in my hands and splashing myself with it, like there is no tomorrow. I want this heated pain to stop.

After minutes of dousing myself with water, I slow down then turn off the faucet. I took a deep breath in, look up and stare at myself in the mirror.

My face was in a deep red color and my clothes were a fucking mess. I sniff the air; it was the smell of coffee. That damn bitch. I dry off myself as best I could then left. As I reach to my seat, I look closely as I notice a little tiny smirk on the heifer lips. You could not barely see it, but it is there! Oh, she is going get it! She throw that coffee on me on propose.

I was thinking of doing the same to her, when I notice a guy with a steaming bowl of soup in hand coming up the aisle. I had another plan. I time myself right, waiting for the guy to come up a little close. Wait for the right moment, I start to walk. As the guy got to the red head, I rush my steps then slam into his right, making him drop his soup. Right on top of that no good woman's lap.

I grim in triumph as I heard a painfully scream tore form her lips. Score! The guy I bump into, look on in horror as realize to what happen.

"I-I so so-sorry. I did not mean it. This guy right here bumps into me."

Now it's my turn to little innocent.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I was not looking where I was going. It must have been the coffee that impairs my vision."

The woman looks up and glares me from that statement. I blink at her in puzzlement.

"You little lying bastard. You did this on propose!"

I grasp at her in fake disbelief. "Why I never, telling me I intended this to happen. That I want to do harm." 'Which was true.'

She growl at me, standing up and throw the empty bowl to the floor. "Don't act stupid with me. You know you planed this."

"Tell me this lady, why would I have reason to set you up? Huh, tell me that or unless you have something to tell to give cause. 'Cause I don't see no reason for doing this."

She just glares at me. She knows I caught her up in her own game. Me 1, Red head 0! Read them and weep!

"You know what I can't stand you!"

"Neither can I, woman!"

"That's it, you and me. Right here, right now!"

"You're on!"

Just then the flight attendant from before all of this mess begin, came into the scene. Stepping in between us.

"I am not going to warn you two again. Start another fight in here and I have you both arrest once you get off the plane." Said the angry blond flight attendant.

That stops me and feisty red head in our tracks. There go another fight stop by the flight attendant. I don't know if I should be happy or piss off by this.

o o o

_Fast forward POV change Third person!_

_In Germany, at University of Freedom Wings; dorm hall_

Ranma slammed into the dorm room that was assign to her, in a huff. She was so glad to be alone. Away from HIM! Not taking chance to look at the décor. Ranma set her stuff by door and went straight for the bathroom, first thing first. 'Change back to my true gender and enjoy a nice long clean hot bath. Boy, do I need it!'

She looks back her clothes in dismay. 'Damn that bastard for throwing food at me.'

Ranma slam the bathroom door after her.

Soon after that Yusuke roll in also in the same mess up mood. Throw his bags careless on the ground. He so hate red heads now. 'Damn bitches!' He goes straight to the kitchen for a snack. After that go take a shower and changes his coffee stain clothes. He is not going to check out the place looking like this. He exits out to the kitchen.

Ranma comes back out into the living room to get her bag, forgot about in her red hot haze. Bag in both hand, went straight back to the bathroom. Yusuke comes back into the living room with a plate of a ham and cheese sandwich and soda. He sits down on the sofa and turn on the TV. While Ranma in the shower, washing his now male body. Neither is known of the other.

Well that is until Yusuke catch sight of Ranma's bags. 'Damn, roommate here.' He turns his head toward the hall that leads to the bedrooms and bathroom, where he hear the faint sounds of water in a shower. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't care who it is, as long it's not a chick and is not a red head." Yusuke said to his self. You thought he was kidding about hating red heads thing.

He finishes off his sandwich and got up to stretch his muscles. Grab up his plate and headed for the kitchen. That's the same time Ranma comes out in a towel pass in the living room again, collect the rest of his bag and to pick a room. He picks the left, walks in and closes the door.

Yusuke walks back in the living, head over the TV and turns it off. That's when he notices the shower is not on, so decides to use it. Went to his bag grab up his towel and soap and was off.

Ranma now dress comes out. His tummy show that time to cry out for food. Looks down and pats his stomach. "Okay, let's head to the kitchen and see what we can dig up."

He stops in his tracks as hear the shower on. 'Did I leave the water on? Nope the door's close. Damn, my room mate here. Hope it is not someone that will get on my nerves.' His tummy cries out again.

"Alright, I'm going. Sheesh, impatient much." He said as walk over to the kitchen.

Clean and refresh, Yusuke step out the shower and wrap a towel around his slim hips. Walks out, going into the living room grabs his bags and picks the right room and steps in.

Ranma chills out in the kitchen; boil some water on the stove. He manages to find some ramen in the cabinets. Nothing much to choose from here and besides ramen is one of his favorite foods to eat. Just add water and ready to eat. That simple.

During this time some stupid or brave decides to knocks at their door. Both Ranma and Yusuke's turn at the sound and with the same thought on their minds. 'Who the hell is that?'

Ranma let out a sigh and walks out the kitchen to door with Yusuke steps out his room heads over to the door. They touch the door knob at the same time; they pull back in shock then they look up at each other.

Ranma feel like everything went straight to hell. As he sees who is next to him by the door.

"What the fuck? What you doing in my dorm room?"

Yusuke look at the black ponytail guy in front of him in confusion.

"What the hell you're talking about, this is my dorm room."

Ranma push his hands to his head as in a headache and moan in fake pain.

"Oh no, why this have to happen to me? Why?"

Yusuke eyes narrow into silts and pull back his lips in an angry sneer.

"If you are not happy with the housing arrangement go change it. I had enough with jackasses for today."

Ranma push away his hands and sneer back at Yusuke.

"Shut up, you bastard!"

Yusuke cross his arms.

"Make me asshole!"

Ranma squeeze his hands into fists.

"That was what I was going to do if you were not going to shut up!

"Go right ahead, I am still talking."

"I am going to kill you fucker!"

While the two was verbal fighting, the jingling noise of keys could be heard on the other side of the door. Something being inserted into the lock. Then BAM, there go the door crashing into the wall. Ranma and Yusuke jump back from the sudden noise.

"Who the hell are you!" Shouted both Ranma and Yusuke as they turn around at the person who have bang through their door.

The say person just lean against the door fame, cross its arms and regard them with lazy arrogant.

"Your advisor aka guidance counselor."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(I am not dead, just busy. Lol! Now that we are close to summer, I should be back to writing normally. If I don't go out of state for the summer, that is. I am working on chapter five but I have to put in on pause temporary. Read my author's note in the next chapter. Which is not a chapter. This will decide what will happen for the rest of the story. Reply so I can continue. I also have two stories on their way out to the open. Hope you like them. Adios!)


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

o o o

As you know, the more I have to think, the more I get more ideas. For this story, is no different. With a story, featuring Yusuke and Ranma you have chaos! Being me, I want more of it in this story. Also more angst. Here I go straight to the point gals and guys, now I want to add guest stars in the equation. From both anime and games. Yeah, you have Yusuke and Ranma in this strange collage, who hates each other. How about we have a change in pace with some characters who also have it bad. Yusuke and Ranma will still be the main characters mine you, I just want to hype it up some more.

Here are some characters that I would like to be in this story as students:

Naruto (Naruto)

Edward (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Recca (Flame of Recca)

Inu Yasha (Inu Yasha)

That's them for now.

If you have someone from anime or video games you want to me to put in as students, you can reply by reviewing or email me. My email is on my profile.

As for the teachers, I think the characters from 7 to 10 of Final Fantasy. Anyone of your choice.

The classes in my story (Thank you for your help Dice2kool):

Art

Computers

Driving (a maybe)

English

Fashion

Government

Gym

Health

History

Lab

Languages

Library

Magic

Marksman Ship

Martial Arts

Math

Music

Ninja Training

Psychology

Robotics

Science

Social

Special Skills Training

Swordsman Ship aka Kendo

If you have any classes you want to put in, be my guest.

Alright the firth character is called "Newcomers with the same shit!"

Okay that the end of the author's note. Reply soon, so I can write. Later people!

P.S.: You can add Kingdom Hearts 2 also, i finally beat that game!

o o o


End file.
